


The Ghost of Christmas Past

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Im trying my best, M/M, Post canon, and Iris but yknow, everyone's dead but prompto, i wanted this to hurt, just some xmas angst, mostly angst, prompto is hurting, so is prompto, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Prompto remembers how life used to be.
Relationships: Past Cindy Aurum/Prompto Argentum, Past Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum - Relationship
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Kudos: 6





	The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix. this work is non-profit.

Prompto was always happy when the holidays came around. He would never pass up the chance to wear a Chocobo Christmas sweater, put on a goofy Santa hat, or tease his friends with the idea of mistletoe. Fortunately for him, they were all good sports about his love for all things Christmas. Noctis especially. His beloved boyfriend had put up with so much of Prompto’s shit, and he was so very grateful. 

This year would’ve been like any other. Happy, full of smiles and cookies, as well as Ignis’s cooking. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. It would never go back to being like that for as long as he lived. Prompto was sure of it. In fact, that was the only thing he could ever be sure about again. After Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus died, his relationship with Cindy had gone south. His whole life had, too. In the 10 years, Noctis was gone, Prompto had made peace with the idea that he could be dead, but as soon as he showed up again, he knew that his life would never be the same. 

He was right. Not in the way that he wanted to be, though. Noctis was the love of his life, no matter how much he had denied it before. Noctis wasn’t meant to be his, though, and he had known that throughout their whole friendship. It was a painful truth, one that Prompto found himself in tears over multiple times. So when he moved on to Cindy, he felt that maybe he had gotten over Noctis. And for those years when Noctis wasn’t around, he was almost happy. All the holidays he had spent with Cindy were worth it if it meant that she would leave and Noctis would take her place. 

But it never happened. And so, Prompto found himself too unmotivated to decorate the miniature tree he had gotten so many years ago. He peeled himself out of bed, slouching and walking over to the fridge with his eyes still foggy. He opened it and found himself a bit of eggnog. He made it a few days ago, just before the seasonal depression had kicked in. He took a few sips from the bottle it sat in, scrunching his face at the burn it left on his throat. 

“What am I doing with my life?” He asked himself, sauntering over to sit on the singular armchair he had in his living room. It was a question he had found himself pondering the answer many times. He never knew what his purpose was or why he had survived. 

He remembered how he found Noctis on the throne, a blade thrust into his heart. Or how he had found Gladiolus. He hadn’t looked hurt at first glance, but the telltale of his fading breaths was enough for Prompto to know. He sat by Gladio the whole time, talking to him, knowing Gladio wouldn’t let him take him to get healed because it was too late. Ignis was the last to be found by him, and his eyes were still open. The visor he wore was nowhere to be found. Prompto never really looked at Ignis much, yet even in death, he was beautiful. 

They all were. Noctis, with his eyes and hair, Gladio with his body and the tattoos that graced his arms, and Ignis, with his personality and ability to make everyone feel better in two seconds flat. But they were gone. They were all gone. Images of their corpses are forever stained in Prompto’s brain, haunting him. 

He felt warm tears spill down his cheeks, ones that he hadn’t noticed until now. His eyes shut, and he squeezed more out, hoping to clear his vision as he took another drink of the eggnog in his hand. 

It had hurt to see them dead. It hurt to see Noctis most. He was barely hanging on, and when Prompto ran to his body, Noctis lifted his head and smiled at him. The heat had drained from his face as his body went limp. The sword in his chest kept him pinned to the chair. Prompto was glad it did, for he didn’t think he would be able to handle the sound of his friend’s body hitting the floor. 

His throat began to hurt from the sobs he held back. He set the eggnog on the floor and let loose, sobs shaking through his body as tears poured from his eyes. He had never felt more alone in his life. 


End file.
